


Tips

by CandiedChris



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, Face-Fucking, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedChris/pseuds/CandiedChris
Summary: Sweet Pea decides to make a bet while teaching Lavender how to play pool.
Relationships: Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Original Character(s), Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Tips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxsea007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxsea007/gifts).



> Another transfer over from tumblr. Written over a year ago lol. 
> 
> Warnings: smut, vaginal sex, blow jobs, unprotected sex

“My dad already taught me how to play pool, Sweet Pea. I know how to play.” Lavender said as she chalked up her pool cue. Sweet Pea and Lav were the last ones there. Toni had given them the keys to lock up when they were done. He had told her that he was going to teach her how to play, that he was tired of watching her fumble around the table.

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes, “no offense Rhodes but your dad was as shit of a player as you are.” He said as he wracked the balls. “Maybe even a little worse.”

She scoffed at him, not believing that anyone could be worse than her. “So then what are you going to teach me exactly?”

“ _Technique_.” Sweet Pea said, flashing her a suggestive look. She swallowed hard at him before placing the cue ball down. She simply nodded her head at him. “Assume the position. You’re breaking.”

Lavender stared at him, “but you always break…” She mumbled before getting into her usual stance. Sweet Pea walked around the table over to her and grabbed her by the hips.

“First of all, your stance is all wrong.” He said before squatting down to move her legs into place. He slowly trailed his hands up her legs, then up her sides to her arms. He adjusted her shoulders and made her lean over the table.

He leaned over her and fixed her grip on the stick. “Look, you can’t hold the end like that, it’ll mess up your shot. Hold it like this.” He expertly moved her fingers so they were in a position more similar to what pros used. “Now, keep your head down and line the shot with your chin. Okay?”

He was so close to her, his breath tickling her ear, distracting her fully from the game. She arched her back slightly so that her ass brushed against his front, causing him to grunt in response. “That’s cheating.” He said hotly.

Sweet Pea stepped away from her and Lavender just frowned in response. “Keep the stick parallel to the table, not angled. You’ll have more control that way. Accelerate gradually, don’t just slam the stick into the ball.” He went around the side of the table to watch her.

Hazel eyes glanced up at him, “keep your eye on your shot.” He chastised and she looked back down. It was just a break, it wasn’t like she was actually aiming for anything.

Using the tips he provided she slid the pool stick back against her fingers before moving it forward, accelerating slowly like he said to. The white ball barreled into the one ball, breaking the triangle so that they resin balls scattered across of the table.

Two balls went into adjacent leather pockets.

Lavender stood up, a surprised look on her face. Even when she did break, she never got balls in. This was a first.

“Keep your mouth open like that, I might just have to put something in it.” Sweet Pea teased at her, making her cheeks turn a bright shade of pink. 

“I don’t think your pool stick will fit into my mouth.” She replied not even a moment later, trying to hide her embarrassment by countering him. It didn’t really work.

Sweet Pea looked amused, “want to find out?”

“I thought you were teaching me to play pool?” Lavender asked, leaning on the table. “Or are you afraid I’ll beat you?”

He laughed in response, knowing fully well that she could never beat him. “Want to bet?”

“What are the stakes?” She asked curiously, never having been able to back down from a bet.

“If I win, we see if my stick really can fit in your pretty little mouth.” Sweet Pea said with a smirk, his eyes darting to look at her painted lips.

She eyed him warily. It wasn’t that she was _opposed_ to the idea. She just wasn’t sure where he wanted this to go. Had this been his plan all along? Probably. “And if I win?”

“If you win, I’ll put whenever part of you that you want into my mouth instead.” He replied, seeing it as an equal exchange.

Lavender mulled it over before shrugging, “alright but you have to still give me tips.”

“Oh, I’ll give you a tip.” Sweet Pea said as she walked over to him to get a better angle at the new position of the cue ball.

“You are extra terrible tonight, you know that?” Lavender asked, acting like she minded his not-so-subtle innuendos.

His eyes ran across her figure, “I can’t help it. You’re wearing my favorite outfit.” She looked down as if trying to see what he was seeing. It wasn’t much use, her clothes selection wasn’t that spectacular.

A purple plaid miniskirt with a button-up blouse that stretched tight in all the right places. It was a little too short and showed off bits of stomach and back when she leaned over. Instead of usual fishnets she had on black thigh high socks and her lavender converse. It was her casual play on a school girl outfit. Guess Sweet Pea had a few secret kinks up his sleeve after all.

“I guess I should have worn pigtails.” Lavender joked as she eyed the balls once more. She was right beside him now, bending over the table to carry out his pointers once more.

“Don’t aim like that.” He said, “Line the stick up with the ball, keep the tip on the table and then align the stick with the cue ball. That’s the angle you need to hit it at.” 

She nodded and aimed like he said, getting another ball in. She smiled up at him, eyes glittering with pride. “You’re going to lose!” She chirped happily.

“Me? Lose? You forget that I always go easy on you, baby girl. Not tonight though. I’m ready for my prize.” Sweet Pea said, smacking her on the ass when she tried to make a shot so that she missed.

“Cheater!” Lav hissed at him as she handed him the pool stick. “That’s not fair!”

Sweet Pea just smirked at her, “now, watch how a real pro plays pool, okay?” He asked before landing in all of his balls, plus her balls, and then the eight ball. “Better get on your knees, princess.” He said proudly, putting the stick down on the table.

Lavender was staring at the table, eyes wide. She’d never seen him play like that before. Not against her. Not with so much determination. “Why don’t you always play like that?” She asked him, feeling cheated suddenly.

“It’s called hustling, Rhodes, and I’ve been in this for the long haul.” Sweet Pea replied cockily. “You agreed to the bet and you lost. Time to pay up.”

Lavender licked her lips in order to tease him as she got down on her knees in front of him. Her hands came up and she unbuckled his belt slowly, eyes connected with his the entire time. She undid his button and dragged down his zipper. “Already hard for me, Sweets?” She asked in an innocent tone, pulling his semi-hard cock out of his boxers.

“Anticipation.” Sweet Pea replied simply as he watched her. She stroked him twice to get him even harder.

“It’s not going to fit.” Lavender said. She had had sex with him before, though it had usually been drunken quickies and any foreplay had been done with their hands and not with their mouths. “It barely fits in the other way.” She commented, making his smirk grow.

“Just stroke what you can’t fit. No hard feelings if you can’t handle it, baby.” Sweet Pea said, purposefully egging her on. She shot him a frustrated look.

“I think you will have a hard feeling if I can’t, _baby_.” She said before teasing his sensitive tip with her tongue. She knew the only way he’d be able to fit is if she deep throated him. Even then it may not be entirely possible.

She kissed his tip before moving down to slowly run her tongue along the underbelly of his shaft, earning a small groan from him in response. Once her tongue reached his tip again she took him into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat, making her gag.

No, he still didn’t fit. Lavender made a frustrated sound, even with her mouth full. Sweet Pea couldn’t help but chuckle at her reaction. He moved his hips back before giving a shallow thrust into her mouth.

Lavender shot him an annoyed look before wrapping her hand around what her mouth couldn’t comfortably reach. She started to bob her head, tongue running around his length and hollowing out her cheeks as she sucked on him.

Sweet Pea put a hand on her head, fingers intertwining with her purple hair as he leaned his head back and moaned. She didn’t protest when he pulled on her tresses slightly to move her head faster.

More than a few times she took him to the back of her throat where she had to hold back a gag, breathing through her nose so she wouldn’t lose suction. Those were the times when Pea moaned the loudest.

She felt him twitch her mouth and she knew he was close. Sweet Pea suddenly ripped himself out of her grasp. He put a hand on his erect penis, stroking it to keep it hard. “Why don’t you bend over the table for me?” He asked, his voice husky with desire. As much as he loved what her mouth was doing to him, he wanted to feel her cunt too.

Lavender was more than willing to oblige, feeling an ache between her legs for him. She put her hands on the edge of the table and bent over, popping her ass out for him playfully.

Sweet Pea ran a hand along her slit teasingly, feeling the fabric of her lace underwear already wet. He reached up her skirt and tore her panties off of her, making her let out a whine when she felt them rip.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a condom, setting it on the pool table for when he was ready for it.

He disappeared from his view and she wasn’t sure what he was doing until she felt a warm tongue on her throbbing clit. Lavender gasped loudly before moaning out helplessly as he sucked on the cluster of nerves.

His tongue traveled up to dip into her wet entrance. Lavender tried to keep herself steady as she let out another moan. His tongue teasing her by just barely going in before coming back out. “Sweet Pea…” She mumbled breathlessly, “you’re killing me.”

He only laughed, sending small vibrations through her core since his mouth was still on her. He licked her clit one last time before standing up and grabbing the condom. “Had to make sure you were ready, princess.”

“For you? Always.” Lavender purred back at him, watching him with enlarged pupils as he opened up the condom and put it on.

Sweet Pea liked that answer. He aligned himself up with the opening of her core. He put in the tip and nothing more. Lavender looked back at him again with a look of want. “Pea, _please_!”

“You said you wanted tips.” He joked, “I’m giving you a tip.”

“Sweet Pea!” Lavender hissed at him, “If you don’t fuck me right now then I’m never having sex with you again!” She snapped at him. His response was to fully insert himself into her, earning another loud moan.

“What was that, baby?” Sweet Pea asked, brushing her hair to the side of her neck. “I don’t think you could handle never having sex with me again.” He slid out before ramming into her. “Not when you’re so wet from just sucking on my cock.”

Lavender moaned in response to his movements. He started going at a fast pace, one hand on her hip while another pulled on her hair. She had to arch her back to accommodate the way he was pulling her head back. Her fingers wrapped around the felt edge of the pool table.

“Fuck, princess, you’re always so tight for daddy.” Sweet Pea said to her, his thrusts only getting harder. The sound of their skin slapping together bouncing off the walls of the bar.

She felt her climax building already, a bad habit she had whenever she was with Sweet Pea. He always made her come so fast, it was like it took very little effort on his part. Not only did he continue his relentless pace, but the hand that had been on her hip snaked around to rub her sensitive clitoris.

“Sweet Pea, oh god,” Lavender moaned out at his touch, coming close to the edge.

“Come for me, baby.” Sweet Pea said, “Come all over daddy’s cock like a good girl.” He rubbed her even faster so that she would reach her breaking point.

Lavender screamed out as she orgasmed hard against him, her body shaking with the waves of pleasure that flooded her body. Sweet Pea took his fingers off her clit and placed both hands on her hips so she could ride out her high.

He waited until her moans were a little softer before letting himself hit his own release, his movements staggering before stopping. He held himself up by grabbing onto the edge of the pool table. “I should teach you to play pool more often.”

Lavender was gasping for air, her body now resting against the green fabric. “Ass.” She mumbled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a kudos, comment, bookmark/subscription, or even [leave a tip](http://ko-fi.com/theangriestpea)!


End file.
